We Bleed Ichor
by TheSkullman
Summary: Jaune develops his Semblance during Initiation. He doesn't know what a Semblance is, or why he has one that gives him purple eyes. But he does know that his dreams of gods have something to do with it. A story where Jaune gains the Rinnegan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Stairway to Heaven, Or the Pit to Hell**

 **Hello my wonderful people! Welcome to what will probably not last as long as I think it will aka my writing on this site! Yes, I'm in dire need of a hobby, so I decided to try my hand at writing. And what better way to do such a thing other than with my favorite show ever: RWBY? Other than that, I have no words other than enjoy and a long as fuck summary.**

 **Jaune Arc: the guy who most people make fun of in the show pre-season 3. Well, what if he got a power at the start that made him more… Godly? When his aura was awakened, he also started to awaken something different. Something that would inspire him to bring this world to peace in a different way. Yes, readers, I'm talking about the Rinnegan. Oh, didn't think I was? Well, fuck off, not important anyway. I consider this story to be a challenge of sorts. I need to improve my skills, and why shouldn't I tackle a daunting task like annihilating the OP Jaune BS (Coeur, eat your heart out :). It's going to be gradual, not a snail's pace, but it'll be more of his progression with this power and his evolution with it. This fic will contain a more powerful Jaune, but he's still just an untrained asshat. Well, if an untrained asshat had a fucking cannon, then yes. But untrained nonetheless. He'll still fuck some shit up on accident, and I do intend on humor being here. This isn't a crossover by any means, I'm just using the Rinnegan. And the Nagato "this world shall know pain" type feels. Also, shoutout to The Rage Wheel for my inspiration. Anyways, enjoy! Or don't, it's not important!**

Many people throughout the history of Remnant have tried to grasp the concept of God. Or, in some cases, gods. Some do it through exploration of the soul, and some do it through sheer logic. A select few don't believe; after all, what god would leave them to a threat like the Grimm without any support? Most of the people of Remnant find something to pray to in a desperate moment, regardless of whether or not they are religious. They pray to a god in a desperate bid to save themselves from the darkness that plagues them and threatens them with extinction.

So far, no prayers have been answered.

Somewhere out there, however, exists a deity who doesn't yet know his true power. Of how he'll bring his enemies to heel and crush resistance with a thought.

But we aren't there yet, are we? My apologies. I'll start us off somewhere near the beginning.

Our story begins with one blonde teenager aboard a flight to his dream school, Beacon Academy, where he dreams of becoming a Hunter. So passionate about this is he that he decided to abandon his home and family to become one. Whether this is a good or bad decision is up to you. After all, the guy has very limited training. What good is he gonna do here?

These were a few doubts that plagued Jaune Arc's mind as he tried not to upchuck a lung. How can he even be a good Hunter if he can't even control his motion sickness?

"Passengers, we have arrived at Beacon. Please exit the bullhead in an orderly fashion. Thank you," called out a voice over the intercom. Thankful to get away from such a hellish place, he found himself in a courtyard of an academy that can only be described as this:

 _Fucking expensive._

Let it also be said that Jaune Arc focused on minute details. Like how that red-headed chick who was spinning around was about to fall into some luggage. He didn't notice the event itself, just that the suitcases were of high quality, and that their silver outer layer was great at blinding him with light reflecti- _CHRIST ON A CRUTCH THAT'S BAD._

After regaining his sight, Jaune looked over to see a pristine snowflake yelling at a black and red puppy. Wait, no, those are actually people. One which is angrily storming off after a… dark ninja said something? Maybe Jaune's more messed up from than light than I thought he was.

Jaune walked over the the black and red haired girl, allowing her a helping hand up.

"Need a hand?" he said. "Name's Jaune Arc-short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!"

"Do they? Hey, didn't you throw up on the ship?" she asked.

Jaune groaned.

Once they finally got to where they were supposed to go, Ruby dashed off spouting something that vaguely sounded like "sister."

"Great, now where am I gonna find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" he asked.

Not really paying attention, he was drawn out of his sulking when he heard the snowflake-erhm, he supposes it's actually just a _very_ pale girl-call out adjectives that only he could be. He was pretty scrawny, his hair was blonde, and he was tall. He decided to just leave her be for now, as she wasn't really doing any harm to him. The same cannot be said for Ruby and Yang, who were trying to save their eardrums from the ban-Schnee's screaming.

Jaune was called to order when the headmaster, an old man who didn't look old in the slightest, began a speech.

He went back to daydreaming when Ozpin didn't have anything valuable to say. Goodwitch later came and told the kids where they'd be staying.

The blonde knight proceeded to say a prayer to whatever god was listening that he would be able to rest. God only knows how much he needs it for tomorrow. He doesn't know what his initiation thing is, but he's nervous.

It was while he was getting dressed when he first saw it.

After slipping on his nightclothes (he didn't find his onesie, sadly, even if it looked stupid it was comfortable) he proceeded to brush his teeth in one of the school's bathrooms.

He looked up at his reflection after washing out his mouth, and for a brief second his eye was… Different. He couldn't describe it, but it was gone as soon as he realized it was there.

So distracted was he that he didn't notice his toothbrush inching towards his hand. It stopped soon after.

Shrugging it off, he blamed it on a trick of the light and kept on with his night. He ignored the way the guys were wrestling for the attention of the girls, and he also ignored the hungry look in the eyes of a gorgeous blonde girl. He laid down next to a wall and slept.

His dreams that night were of conquest. Of the many falling to the might of a man. Of the man falling to the might of a king. Of the king falling to the might of a god. Of the god falling to no one.

Jaune dreams of gods. Day and night. He's obsessed with there being something out there that's higher than humanity.

His dreams differ every night, and this followed that pattern, Except for one thing.

 _Blood. That's all that remained on the ground anymore, it seemed. All the rain seemed red to him. He never dwelled much on what he did, but he dwelled on why he did it. On why he didn't allow peace talks because the only peace to him was war. That was when he thought best. He was a paradox to be sure. But Octavius always won, so he didn't question it._

 _The men fought valiantly for their homeland, but they were outmatched against the vastly superior General Octavius' forces. His might crushed all, and they stood to challenge him._

 _In the end, like all others, they failed._

 _Many had wondered why so much blood had been shed on the other side, but so little had been shed on theirs. After all, it was a war. They didn't wish to question victory, but the enemy surely wasn't that weak, were they?_

 _Only a god could destroy his enemies with such dominance. And they were right._

 _Only a god could do this much damage and protect his people like this. Not even the darkness stood against him; the feral beasts fell to him as easily as any man, woman, or child who stood in his way did._

 _Only a god could be lead them to such success. Maybe the enemy was hated by the god, so he lent their side his power._

 _Octavius had more power than he imagined, and more than any other man. Maybe he was the god? Maybe he had the key to immortality. He gave them a longer time of prosperity than any of their previous leaders, so it makes sense that he's a god._

 _Many thought that, until the day that their empire fell. Even gods bleed, and Octavius, god-king as he was, died. Died squandered by history and his home destroyed by the men he thought mere savages. He died due not to a lack of power, but to having too much. Power breeds arrogance, and his folly was that he believed in himself and his forces too much._

 _His flaw was believing that having the power of a god and being a god were the same. They were not. He died due to his own fault, and another empire rose in place of his to do the same as he did._

 _When a true god came along to see what had become of this part of humanity, He smote them._

 _And when the earth was blackened and the sky tainted with His power, the survivors knew what a god was. It wasn't a leader who led a nearly flawless war or a leader who destroyed all who came after his head. It wasn't a man._

 _It was something higher. And this higher power treaded the land with purple eyes._

Jaune woke up with the images vivid in his mind. His dreams never involved the purple eyes detail, so what was different? Was this a one time thing? He'd never read about a god with "purple eyes," but it could be one that was lost to the Grimm.

His mind assuaged, he got dressed and ate breakfast, encountering a ball of energy in the form of a girl and a ball of insomnia in the form of a guy. After talking to them for a bit, where he learned their names were Nora and Ren, he headed off to the lockers.

If there was one thing Jaune was genuinely awful at, it was his interactions with the female kind. Make no mistake, he had troubles with the males too. But that wasn't as bad because he hadn't met any males he felt too fond towards. Ren was nice, but that's it. The muscular guy with a bird on his armor seemed just the type of asshole that he didn't like.

His ineptness was clear when he talked to Pyrrha and Weiss.

He butted in when they were talking about teams with this stellar come on:

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Couldn't help but notice you mentioned teams, so I thought you would like the lovely opportunity of being on my team." Immediately after he said this he internally cringed, and somewhere far away his dad was laughing his ass off.

"Do you know who this is?" Weiss asked. "This is Pyrrha Nikos."

Said girl waved at him and smiled. Jaune took this opportunity to look at her and was momentarily stunned. Not by her beauty or some recognition of her accomplishments, but her armor.

A moment of silence passed where Jaune just stared at Pyrrha's armor, knowing that he'd seen in the night before in his dream. Octavius and his legions wore something like it, so maybe she comes from the area where his empire once reigned?

"Are you done staring off into space?" Weiss' voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Sorry, Pyrrha just looks like something from one of my dreams."

A beat. Then two. Then Weiss and Pyrrha's cheeks heated up while Jaune wondered why he said such a thing.

"W-Well I, wha-, I don't even want to know about why you're fantasizing about the four time Mistral-" is all Jaune heard our of her mouth. He turned his attention to the red-haired girl, just know noticing that she was looking at everywhere but him.

"So, your name's Pyrrha, right? Why's she making such a big deal over you? Not that you're not bad or anything, but she acts like you did something important." Jaune asked.

Pyrrha, suffice to say, was shocked that he didn't know who she was. However, she gave him an honest smile and said, "I didn't really do much of anything, Jaune. All I did was win some things and people treat me like this." Weiss finally noticed Jaune wasn't listening, so she angrily composed herself and said, "You aren't going to be anywhere near me if you can't even listen to what I'm saying half the time! With that type of attitude you can forget being worthy of either of our camaraderie."

Jaune wasn't one to take such things lying down; spineless coward he may be, but he doesn't tolerate being on the receiving end of an entitled girl's meltdown.

"And who would wish to partner with you? All I've heard you do is scream at people and the only person you've shown a shred of decency to is Pyrrha. Please explain to me how I would work well with a banshee and maybe I'll give a damn about what you have to say!" Jaune stated angrily. He didn't feel like himself in this moment. _Why am I so angry? What has me so worked up? I didn't mean any of that!_

Weiss huffed and said, "Pyrrha, if you don't mind."

Time slowed. Jaune was looking at Pyrrha, who was moving in slow-motion, drawing her weapon. It changed into a spear and he knew what she was about to do. What he didn't understand was why time felt off. He then realized it when he looked into the reflection of one of the lockers.

His eyes were a lighter shade of blue, almost comparable to violet. Curiously, he looked back at the girls to notice she was aiming the spear right at hi-

SHING!

Jaune found himself hung up by a spear to his hoodie. "Sorry!" Pyrrha said. When Weiss had walked away, Pyrrha turned back and shouted, "I don't think you're that bad, Jaune! Good luck in initiation!"

Yang and Ruby walked up to him. "Girl troubles, Lady Killer?" she teased.

Jaune rolled his eyes, which were now his normal blue he noticed, and said "You don't know the half of it."

Jaune was on the launching pad, tugging at the collar of his hoodie nervously. His hand found solace on Crocea Mors' hilt, and he calmed himself. He didn't fake his way this far to be killed in a simple initiation! He was an Arc, for gods' sake! Nevertheless, he found himself saying a silent prayer asking for protection from the Grimm.

"Any questions?" Headmaster Ozpin asked. Jaune realized that he, once again, zoned out whenever the man talked. Upon raising his hand, he noticed one student be flung into the forest.

His hand instantly dropped, along with his hopes of survival. He began praying even harder. _Please don't let me become a pancake on this forest floor! Please don't let me die! I'm still a virgin!_ As if sensing his prayers, the launch pad sent him flying.

Jaune Arc, in all of his days of studying gods and goddesses, had never heard of one who saved a man who fell to his death. And as he flew through the air, he prayed for some divine intervention to help him.

A red and bronze spear flew by him, missing him by inches. Jaune was too scared to care.

Then time dilated again, and he saw with even more clarity what he was doing.

Flailing through the air like an idiot. The ground was 40 feet below him, he realized. He also came to another startling realization: he could move normally. It was almost as if he was walking on solid ground.

Almost is key here. He tried righting himself and walking normally. It worked. He could walk around freely, but some after a little experimentation, he found that this physics-defying stunt was exhausting him. Ten steps had him hunched over, but with each step he was getting lower to the forest floor. One more step and-yes! He touched down, and was breathing heavily. He duly noted that time was back to normal, and that he was starting to hope that these dilations became less frequent.

Once he caught his breath, he looked around the forest for any threats. Seeing none but not trusting his sight, he drew his sword and expanded his shield. A rustling in the bushes next to him caused him to raise his sword in alarm, but all he saw was a smiling Pyrrha. She looked at him, and started to say, "Any room left on yo- Oh Jaune, I thought your eyes were blue?"

"Huh? They are Pyrrha."

"No, they aren't. Here, look." She showed him his reflection in her shield. He looked at it with wonder in disbelief.

His purple-eyed reflection stared back.

 **And that's a wrap! Jaune now has new eyes and an odd new power. Yes, I know. Time doesn't dilate with the Rinnegan, but I'll explain later. In due time my friends.**

 **Well, what did you think? I'd really love to hear your responses to this story! Was the writing good, did it seem rushed, what about it all?**

 **Let me say this: I am not doing this to promote or insult religions. This is merely a story for entertainment and not the furthering of my nonreligious agenda, I swear.**

 **Thanks for reading guys, and stay safe and have a happy day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hateful Eight**

 **Heeeellllloooooo again! It's been about 9 hours since I originally posted the story, and since I don't need sleep I decided to write again! Fucking crazy, I know.**

 **But anyways, don't expect updates like this. I'm only human, and I have Calculus. So I'm automatically fucked.**

 **Enjoy!**

The world, Jaune noticed, was remarkably different when seen through purple eyes. Like how everything was clearer, and how he could see the tiniest of things from far away. Or how he could almost see life flowing through nature. _He could literally see life._

Rebooting the file known as Jaune's Brain. Please wait a moment.

ERROR. ERROR. MALFUNCTION.

Jaune's first reaction was to scream.

Loudly.

In a Grimm-infested forest no less. Pyrrha winced and said, "Jaune, it may not be wise to scream. We're in a Grimm-infested forest."

Wow. I like this girl. She thinks like me.

Jaune, on the other hand, wasn't thinking like me. His thoughts were scattered, but one stood out: _Why the hell are my eyes purple? And does this have anything to do with my dream? Maybe this can explain the time dilation or something? I don't know, I haven't heard anything like this before._

"Why did your eyes change color Jaune? Is it part of your Semblance?" Pyrrha apparently hasn't heard of anything like this either.

"What's a Semblance?" the befuddled Jaune asked Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, shock written all over her face, answered.

"A Semblance is the manifestation of our Aura that only we as individuals can have. Do you know what Aura is?" She said it slowly, not unlike that of a chiding mother whilst speaking towards her child. Jaune took this self-deprecatingly, and lowered his head. "No."

Pyrrha proceeded to speak, but was once again slower in speed. "Aura is the manifestation of our souls. Would you like me to unlock yours?"

He saw a hummingbird's individual wing flaps, and realized what it was.

 _The damned time dilations just won't fucking quit, will they?_

No matter, Jaune wants to know what this Aura thing is. "Yes, can you please unlock mine?"

Pyrrha proceeded to recite the speech that I forget. It was blurred out of the page, you see. Unfortunate.

Then, something good happened. _Time unfuckulated itself? Good, now I don't think she's mocking me when she says anything._

"Oh, my. You have a lot of Aura." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks Pyr. We should get moving once you take a breather." It was obvious to even Jaune that she needed a break. After all, a woman like her couldn't handle the massive c-

Erhm. Aura. She couldn't handle his Aura. Yes. That's it.

They heard gunfire, and ran towards the source. What they found was an angry blonde and stoic ninja. Multiple Ursa lay slain around the ruins which held the relics.

Jaune was alerted to a sound up above him. He heard Yang yell out "Ruby!" and saw what it was with his purple eyes. Ruby was falling from the sky. From. The. Sky. _What even is this right now?_ He said, "Pyrrha, gimme a boost!"

She understood what he wanted and held her shield up. Boosting off of it into the air, Jaune caught Ruby and landed back on the ground safely.

Yang immediately embraced her sister, who squirmed out of her sister's grasp. "Where did you even fall from?" asked Blake. Ruby pointed upwards, where Weiss was still hanging from a Nevermore's claw. Everyone looked at Ruby, deadpan, then looked back up to Weiss.

The moment was interrupted when they heard a roar behind them. "Aww it's broken!" exclaimed Nora. Ren followed behind her, seemingly out of breath, and said, "Never. Again." Nora giggled in response.

Jaune's attention went back to Weiss, who seemed to be dangling. "She's probably gonna fall."

"No, pssh, she's fine."

"She's falling." said Ren.

Jaune sighed. "Pyrrha?" She once again held up her shield and he once again jumped to save Weiss. He was much higher this time, however, so they fell much further. He took the brunt of the fall, and Weiss climbed off him.

"My hero."

"My back." Jaune groaned.

"Great, now that everyone's here we can destroy that flying monster," Yang said.

However, that wasn't the only threat to plague the forest. A much older, scorpion-like Grimm burst through the tree line. The hateful eight eyes glared at seven equally annoyed teens, who wondered just which one of them pissed it off.

Nora at least had the decency to look embarrassed as six others looked at her. Ren just facepalmed.

(Earlier)

"Oh, I wonder if Ren went in here!"

10 seconds later.

"Nope, just a big scorpion! Boooring!" She proceeded to destroy the cave entrance. The Deathstalker was not amused.

(Present)

"What have I told you about going into dark caves, Nora?" Ren asked. "Not to go in them under any circumstance?" Nora sheepishly replied. "Yes, then why did you go into that one?"

"I thought you were in there, so I rushed in to find you!"

Ren just sighed again, and proceeded to say: "Shall we run?"

"Good idea," Jaune replied. Well, he would have ran, but he noticed Ruby was in a bit of a bind. The Nevermore had pinned her cape, and he saw the Deathstalker about to strike her. In what he thought was a futile effort, he raised his hand and yelled out her name.

The feather that bound Ruby's cape was blown out of its place and violently impaled itself into the Deathstalker's face, blinding two of its eyes. Weiss had already stopped the stinger, and once they grouped up they ran to the bridge. It was bitch to get across once it collapsed, but they did it and the group split up into teams RWBY and JNPR. Jaune and Pyrrha held the line against the Deathstalker, defending against its claws and stinger whilst Ren and Nora did damage to it.

Jaune's eyes picked up on something minute, but it was there. Like something was off with the stinger. It almost wa-There! It didn't have armor, and the flesh looked thing. It looked like it could come off at any moment. Making his mind, he told Pyrrha to cut it with her shield. The stinger fell onto its head, and the Deathstalker was stunned. Then Nora hammered the stinger through its skull, and it thought no more.

Meanwhile, Team RWBY had handily disposed of the Nevermore. Ruby decapitated it and reached the top of the cliff. Jaune whistled at that, and looked at his own team to see Pyrrha smile at him and Nora supporting Ren as he walked. Looks like he doesn't have any endurance.

Those thoughts eventually took a turn I'm not allowed to discuss, but Jaune promptly blushed and thought them away.

After his team was made, and he was announced leader, Jaune decided to look at his eyes. No matter how much he thought, he was unable to go back to his original blue eyes. He did notice something extremely alarming about them, however.

They had 5 concentric circles around the iris, and he no longer had white in his eyes. Only pure lavender and violet. He held his hand in front of his face and saw his Aura like circuitry. It was… peculiar. And in need of far more looking into. But, for now, he was exhausted. He bid his new team goodnight and fell asleep.

 _This time, there was no blood._

 _A disease had run rampant among this land, and the results on a cure were not in sight. At the rate it was spreading, it would soon overtake everyone. An entire kingdom was under the grasp of a devious miasma._

 _It all started when a sick man wandered into a small trading town. The town was lively, and bustled with people. Everyone was content. But not all that glitters is gold, and the man was deathly ill. He showed no outward signs to the public, and this was due to a cloak he wore. He spread the disease to every townsperson, and each man and woman and child perished._

 _Some traveled to the other cities to receive medical attention, and this spread it more. Some just kept working until they passed, believing it to be temporary._

 _Some took solace in the churches of the land, and they prayed that they would be saved. That they wouldn't have to suffer this plague any further. It had claimed the lives of most of the kingdom, and they didn't want to die to it._

 _That's whenever someone else entered the kingdom. He went to a small town, at first, and He just walked. Wherever He went was touched by good health, and the blight was cured. He traveled the kingdom, and traversed it. He, like Octavius before Him, was viewed as a god. A god of healing and life, it appeared. Until he too fell to the disease._

 _The people were left wondering: was he truly a god? If so, how did He not live? It only makes sense that He would; gods are free from the chains that bind our mortal lives, after all. They'd never come to figure out why he died, or what caused it._

 _It was not that he was a god. He was a man. But he was a servant of a god. The god ordered him into the land, telling him to wander. To meander throughout and spread His word. He died serving a god, not being one. And the god was remorseful to learn that the servant had died of the same plague he seeked to eradicate. He was a sacrificial lamb, of sorts, for the god's word. And everyone now knew Him. Knew Him as endearing. Knew Him as good._

 _And most of all, one detail stood out to them._

 _Knew him as having eyes of purple: eyes of might. Of righteous power that will be used to destroy anything that harms His followers. His glory which knows no equal. His fury towards the miasma. His willingness to sacrifice the few for the many. His remorse at doing so. They knew His eyes._

 _Purple eyes of benevolence._

Jaune awoke with a start. Daylight streamed in through his team's windows, but none of that mattered. He looked at his reflection in his scroll, and saw that his eyes were indeed purple.

He got dressed and woke up his team. They all had different responses: Ren wanted more sleep, Nora groaned about pancakes, and Pyrrha tried cuddling her pillow harder. He woke them all up told them to get ready. Once they were all ready, they noticed they were almost late.

Team RWBY was in the same predicament. Both teams hauled serious ass to get to Port's class.

Barely making it in, Jaune and his team were in quite the predicament. This was because the class was awful. Port just talked and talked. Jaune found himself nodding to sleep but caught himself everytime.

 _-the man and his kingdom were happy. They were prosperous. They lived well-_

"That's whenever I reached out, grabbed my weapon, and killed the Beo-"

 _-200 years. A dynastic cycle. All undone in an instant. War with surrounding nations had brought it to heel. The boot on its throat wouldn't budge-_

"The Ursa was shocked, to say the least. I then ripped its arm off, bare-handed might I ad-"

 _-the nation was finished. And it was due to one thing. The recent ruler had gotten ignorant of what made the previous so well off. He didn't acknowledge the gods, or that they had helped out his lineage in ruling the land. Thus, he was doomed from the start. And gods do not accept anything but absolute appreciation. After countless sacrifices and prayers, things seemed good for the kingdom. They were slowly pushing back the enemy-_

"Do any of you have what it takes to be a true hunter or huntre-?"

 _-It did not last. The gods taught him something that day, something that humanity learned that day. The gods-_

Weiss shouted out, "I do, si-"

 _-are cruel. They let him think he was winning, and then They consumed his empire. These new nations offered their allegiance to the gods, and all was well. Until the next man stepped out of line. Purple eyed deities came in and taught him the same lesson. Purple eyes of cruelty looked disdainfully among the populace, and they did the exact same as the last-_

Weiss killed the Boarbatusk, and Port applauded her. "Bravo! It seems we are in the presence of a true huntress! It looks like that's all the time we have, so remember class! Be wary of the danger our enemies pose, for they are out there waiting for you to falter!"

Weiss stormed out of the class, and Jaune and the remaining six followed. Weiss, for whatever reason, was angrier than usual. Ruby rushed to her and asked what was wrong. Weiss berated her, saying that she was not fit to be a leader and that Ozpin made a mistake. Ruby was disheartened by her words, and Weiss stormed off.

Jaune knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Weiss' insults, so he bid the others goodbye and sat down next to Ruby. The poor girl was almost in tears.

"I heard what happened back there."

"She's being mean to me. It's not my fault that I'm two years younger than everyone else, and she thinks I'm less than qualified to be here. I'll admit that I may be immature sometimes, but that's not a bad thing! I'm just not her definition of leader I guess." said Ruby.

"You can't be anything but yourself to her, Rubes. While you acting like that isn't good, she is to blame as is used to being in the spotlight, and she's not used to people like you. She seems cold now, but I think she'll be better when she gets to know you. The real you, not what she thinks you are. You can't be a good leader yet anyways, you haven't done much leading. You've been team leader for what, 15 hours at best? Just give it some time and act a bit more responsibly. You are a leader now." Jaune said. Ruby smiled up at him and said, "You're right! No time to dwell, gotta make it up to her. Oh, and thanks Jaune!" she hugged him and dashed away.

Jaune smiled, and saw his eyes in his scroll. _Purple eyes of benevolence indeed._

Jaune was at lunch when he first saw it first hand. The day before Combat Training with Goodwitch, he was sitting with Teams RWBY and JNPR. Nora was regaling them with her latest dream, with Ren correcting her after every line. It was interrupted, however when someone cried out in pain.

"Ow, that hurts!" cried Velvet. Said person was currently being abused by Cardin Winchester, resident asshole. He and his team surrounded her and just sneered and spat insults at her.

No one was amused. "How atrocious." said Pyrrha. "I hate people like him." Blake nodded, "You're not alone."

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," Yang said. Pyrrha looked to where Jaune was having an internal struggle with himself.

 _-the god was benevolent-_

Another cry of pain, following by a round of laughter.

- _the gods are cruel-_

No one did anything.

- _Knew Him as good-_

He stood.

- _He didn't acknowledge the gods-_

He began to walk. Left. Right.

- _the blight was cured-_

The other seven watched him, and waited as he made his way over. Halfway there.

- _His fury towards the miasma-_

Team Cardinal noticed Jaune walking towards them.

- _gods do not accept anything but absolute appreciation-_

He reached them.

"Get away."

They laughed at him, and wondered if he thought he could do anything to them.

Oh, how right they were. He thought of much, but now all he thought of was-

- _righteous power-_

They didn't release her. "What is it, Jauney-boy, you like animals now?" Cardin laughed. "It seems like that's the only kind of attention yo-" And he stopped.

He looked into Jaune's eyes, and therein lied the problem.

These weren't mortal eyes. These were the eyes of a god. And looking upon them is ill-advised.

He felt them look through him. They were looking at him, in his basest form, and he was there. Watching as the eyes tore apart everything that made him Cardin. Waiting for them to look away.

They did not grant him an early release.

- _purple eyes of cruelty-_

His team wondered what had him silenced. Surely, it couldn't be the scrawny blonde in front of them right? He was weak. They were strong. Like all others, they paid no heed to him.

Cardin was shaken from his reverie by Russell. "Please, Jaune, what'd you come here to do, defend the animal? As if yo-." Russell fell under his gaze as well. Cardin got him out of it, and they left, but not without a comment promising revenge. Dove and Sky were confused, and they would remain confused. Cardin and Russell didn't tell them what happened because they thought it was just in their mind. That Jaune was just inconvenient and didn't cause it.

He did.

Velvet looked up at Jaune, and thanked him. "Thank you."

"Are you okay? If you'd like, you can sit with us. I promise we won't bite… much."

Velvet laughed, and said, "No, it's quite alright. I've got to go. See you around."

"Goodbye!" Jaune said after her.

When he returned to the table, everyone looked at him with different reactions. Ruby was smiling at him, Weiss' was one of disinterested approval, Blake was smiling at him with appreciation in her eyes, Yang smirked at him and eyed him challengingly, Pyrrha clapped him on the shoulder, Nora glomped him, and Ren.

Ren had an interesting reaction to say the least. He looked him in the eyes and noticed they were purple.

Ren reached across the table and touched his face. Jaune's face heated up.

"Ren, what are you doing?"

He gave no answer but he leaned in. Every girl at the table was immediately scrambling to see what would happen. Jaune was blushing fiercely now, and Ren showed no indication of stopping. An inch away. Jaune felt his breath on his face and he was losing coherency. Ren stared him in the eye, hard. "Have your eyes always been purple?" Ren asked sultrily, but it was probably just his normal speaking tone. Jaune was having trouble keeping himself in check, so he nodded. Ren looked at his eyes, and said, "They're very beautiful. They speak of power." He sat back down, and the rest of the table gawked at him.

Jaune just stared, and realized something else was changed as well. He was a little… excited.

Yang was laughing her ass off, Weiss was blushing, Ruby had her eyes covered by Yang, Blake was reading her book upside down and had a little blood coming out her nose, Nora looked elated for some reason, and Pyrrha looked scandalous over the possible PDA.

Yang broke the silence. "So, Ren, looking to 'ren' over Jaune's heart with some flirting, hmm?"

Everyone but Jaune and Ren groaned. They both looked at each other: one in slight arousal, and the other in curiosity. As if wanting him to know why he did it.

Jaune looked away, and the rest of the group continued on with their life. Jaune couldn't shake the thought of those pink eyes. Good Lord, he needs to get laid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Almighty Push**

 **Hello, and welcome back to my story! I'm happy to see that it's getting viewed pretty frequently, so that's good! And to answer a question: Ren's a guy. This is a homosexual romance story, but I'm focused on Jaune's path of godhood.**

 **This chapter involves a bit of Jaune learning more on his new eyes, and what abilities they have. Note: he will not get OP immediately. It's gradual, but it'll happen. He's still shit at swordplay and combat, but the eyes are gonna give him an edge.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with it!**

After the lunch incident, Jaune decided it would be best to excuse himself. He found himself in a dilemma, however, when he returned to the dorm.

"Mm, cold shower, or learning about these cool new eyes?" he asked himself. While a cold shower would certainly be appreciated considering what just transpired, he also was fairly curious about his new eyes.

And apparently, so was Ren.

Looking around, Jaune decided the best way to learn more about his eyes was to do what eyes do best: look.

He focused on the room around him, noting every minute detail. He saw every chip in the paint, every covered crack, every reparation, every particle of dust, everything. He saw it all. And his head kept track of it all amazingly.

It's then that he noticed something off.

He looked at his hands, and he could see his Aura again. It flowed through his body like a steady current, warm and inviting. He could see his nervous system, saw how they sparked and crackled with every touch of anything external. It was enlightening.

There was one more thing that was bothering him. A black-colored light glowed at the center of his palms, and he really didn't know what it was.

So, naturally, he did what any up and coming superpowered person would do. He started making hand shapes and shouting out catchphrases.

"Shazam!" Nothing.

"Boom!" Zip.

"Geronimo!" Nope.

This went on for five minutes, with Jaune just holding his hand out and making asinine noises. Frustrated, he pushed his hand out, with the palm facing his shield.

Something clicked internally, and the shield lurched away from him in response.

He looked at it in wonder, and then began to laugh. He figured out something, but now what?

He made the motion again, forcing his palm outwards and trying to push the shield. He focused on the shield and imagined it being thrown against the wall. He concentrated heavily, pushing all thoughts except pushing it away. His efforts were rewarded when his shield was forced off the ground and hit the wall. HIs elation lasted for only a few seconds, however, because the shield proceeded to rebound off the wall, hit the door, and fly and clock him in the skull.

Jaune was out like a light.

 _A woman by the name of Bik Tzu was a lonely farmer's wife. She was never appreciated, and didn't have any power due to strict governmental restrictions. Her job was to be subservient and not to talk back._

 _She did both well, as she didn't have much to say. Still, she was disenfranchised to say the least. She thought marrying this man would bring her happiness, but she wasn't happy at all._

 _She found herself dreaming of a day when she would be released from this hell, and one day, her wish was fulfilled._

 _A band of ruffians had gathered in the town Bik and her husband lived in. Her husband did not fear them, as he was just a farmer. He would give them a share of his crops like the rest of the town, and they would be on their way. This was not the case._

 _The bandits wanted more. They wanted to control the town. A haven for criminals would do them nicely, and they intended to start one in Bik's town._

 _The civilians were not in any mood for rebellion. They allowed the bandits to walk all over them. And Bik allowed it as well. She did want to escape, but she preferred living over dying._

 _A few weeks after they claimed the town as their own, it was rundown. The crops were failing, the people were downtrodden, and the Grimm were coming in increasing numbers. It was apparent that they were on the verge of collapse. Yet the bandits did nothing. The townspeople did nothing. Bik was tired of it._

 _She questioned the bandit leader on if he knew what would happen if they continued using their town like this. About the inevitable collapse to the Grimm that was on the horizon._

 _He told her one thing: have faith in us._

 _She did not. No one did. They were mere bandits, no more trustworthy than a Beowulf._

 _In the end, the Grimm came with a vengeance. The town was lost, and the civilians were slaughtered. Bik was one of the last, hiding out in her home's wreckage. The Grimm were all around, picking off any of the last remaining men and women left._

 _One stood defiant, however. The bandit leader._

 _He fought the Grimm, and kept them at bay. He fought Grimm of all sizes and ages, and won. He was untouchable. Almost._

 _He was slain later on. An Ursa got a lucky shot in, and he crumpled. The town was in ruins, the people were dead, and Bik was dead too._

 _The gods were nowhere to be found. And that inactivity made them fade from the minds of the public._

 _No one believed in gods because they were myths, stories to tell children. Of how one god saved an entire kingdom from Grimm, of another who single-handedly defeated a Grimm Dragon._

 _They were not actual beings to the humans: they were ideas._

 _These ideas inspired hope in many, but they were just stories. Everyone knew that._

 _They were forgotten._

 _In all of their splendor and power, with all of their might, they couldn't even be remembered by the human race._

 _And so, purple eyes faded._

"Jaune! Are you okay?" a voice asked.

He was too messed up to care, he thought it was a turtle asking him if he was a stray.

"-nasty hit to the head-"

"-caused it?"

Cause? Head injury? _THE SHIELD!_

Jaune shot up, and found himself, for the second time in a day, right next to Ren's face. He quickly scrambled away, and apologized.

"Uh, I was just working on my shield and I hit my head on accident. Hehe." he chuckled nervously while scratching his head. Internally, he was jumping for joy. Well, for a second he was. Then a massive headache took over and he stopped jumping for joy. _I now know more about my eyes! Yes, score one for me!_

"Really? You hit yourself so hard that it ignored your Aura and knocked you out?" Ren asked, skeptical of Jaune's answer.

"Yeah, you know how clumsy I am. I can barely get up a flight of stairs on my own!" he laughed, but cringed internally. _They can't know about this yet. I've got to do more research about it before I tell anyone, after all who wants to think their teammate is crazy barely a week in?_

Ren looked at him. Jaune struggled to meet his eyes, but when he mustered up the courage to, he noticed the color of his eyes.

Magenta. They were stunning. Jaune looked at them and didn't separate his gaze from Ren's eyes, finding himself captivated. _Is this what it was like for him at lunch?_

Ren finally said, "Alright, I believe you. Just be more careful, alright fearless leader?"

"Count on it."

The next day was Combat Training with Ms. Goodwitch. Jaune was not looking forward to it in the slightest. He sucked at combat, and his only saving grace was his eyes. He knew how to use his push ability a bit more, and he also can use a pull ability. Both however, are extremely limited.

The class began with a spar between two unknowns. He watched them fight, and was surprised that his eyes could pick up on others' Auras as well.

The match ended, and the next up was between Ruby and Russell. He wished her good luck, but he knew she could beat him.

The fight that followed was fairly one-sided, but it gleamed a lot of good information for Jaune. For starters, he understood that Aura was a force field of some kind. He also knew that everyone had it, just not unlocked. He didn't know, however, that Aura could be visible.

Especially in this way. Ruby's Aura changed her into a red storm of petals, and any movement was telegraphed to what her Aura did. Her soul was faster than her body, and the Aura carried through before her weapon did.

That was a useful way of dodging. The only question is this: could Jaune be quick enough to dodge attacks like that?

He would have to be: his match was next.

And he was fighting Cardin. Joy.

He got his sword and shield from his locker, and walked into the arena. Cardin was waiting there, mace over his shoulder and brows furrowed.

"Well, Jauney, what a nice coincidence. Better say your prayers." taunted Cardin. Goodwitch said, "Are both of you ready?" They nodded.

"Begin!"

Cardin rushed forward and swung his mace. Luckily, Jaune's eyes saw his Aura fluctuate before the attack came in and he ducked under the swing. He swiped at Cardin's leg and kept moving.

Good choice. The place where Jaune just stood was destroyed under a mace swing from Cardin. Jaune ran at him with his shield raised, and Cardin swung his mace at the shield arm.

All Jaune felt was numb, and he dropped the shield. Cardin proceeded to hit him with his mace and sent him flying across the arena. Jaune's Aura was at 68 percent. _From that one hit?!_

What he saw when he got up, however, made his blood boil.

Cardin had one foot atop his prized family shield, and was rubbing his boot on his family's crest.

His mind, although angry, came up with a plan. He ran forward and shouted, giving the implication that he was foolishly rushing in. He swiped at Cardin, who blocked with his mace. The power struggle ended quickly, with Cardin winning.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said. He tried to knee Jaune in the torso, but Jaune leapt away. He took a look and noticed Cardin had stepped off his shield. Jaune smiled, and baited Cardin. "You know, I've always thought that mace was compensation for something. Maybe it's something anatomical that you want to make up for? Is that it?" The crowd ooh'd, and Cardin was pissed. He forgot about the shield and ran the rest of the way to Jaune. His swings were sloppy and easily dodgeable, but Jaune still had a hell of a time avoiding them.

He did suck after all.

He then slashed at Cardin, who blocked with his mace. A power struggle took place yet again, but this time Cardin wasn't in the mood to play any games. He forced Jaune back.

Jaune smiled, and went through with the final phase of his plan. His forgotten shield, all the way across the arena, was all he focused on. He imagined it flying towards him, and he thrust his hand out. The shield began to lift, but fell. He tried harder, ignoring the angry jock in front of him. The shield began to lift, and hurtled towards the two.

Jaune smirked one last time, and Cardin's confused face was almost as great as the sound of the shield hitting his head was. Cardin slumped to the ground, and Goodwitch announced Jaune as the victor.

He returned to his seat to cheers and excited conversations. Nora in particular was interested in what he did. "How did you do the shield pully thingy? C'mon Jaune Jaune, can you teach me?"

He laughed and said, "No, I can't. I barely even know it myself." Nora pouted and sat back down. Pyrrha said, "Congratulations on your match, Jaune. It was entertaining." He sheepishly smiled back and thanked her.

Ren looked at him, smiled, and nodded.

Jaune had never felt better.

 **And that's a wrap! This will be my last post for a few days probably, but still. Tell me what you think of it, review, favorite, follow, all that shit!**

 **Have a good day guys and gals!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: For the Many**

 **Hola, it's Skully here.**

 **Haven't updated this in a while, but do not fret! I have new inspiration to update this story, and his name is NexusBladeguard.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Sssssssssssssssssssssss**

His time in the dorm rooms was mainly spent on training his push and pull abilities. As far as he could tell, it took massive amounts of control to use and he couldn't lift extremely heavy stuff.

Not yet, anyways.

He also didn't know whether his eyes did other stuff as well. He had tried that thing he saw Ren doing, what was it called again? Ah, yes. Meditation. Jaune had tried meditating for awhile just hoping something would unlock, but nothing happened.

Bummer. Ah well, at least he had _some_ cool tricks.

Speaking of which, he was in the process of telling the group about his abilities.

"Woah! That's so cool! Can you teach me how to do that? Imagine if you did that with your sword after throwing it! The penetration would be so _deep_!" Ruby said excitedly.

Weiss had facepalmed and muttered something along the lines of 'phrasing'. Yang was doing a wonderful job of muffling her laughter. And Blake wasn't giving any signs that she noticed anything except a twitch of the bow.

 _Why does it do that anyways?_

"Can you do anything else, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. She had been the most supportive of the group so far, and she was the first person he told. He waited to tell the others, and her support was great to have. Of course, he hadn't said anything about any other powers; he barely was able to tell her about this power in any form of clarity.

He scratched his head, trying to hide the flinch from being cast out of his thoughts. Blake was looking at him now, and she had definitely noticed his staring.

 _Fuck my life._

"What have you tried doing?" Ren asked. Bless his heart, he saved Jaune from that awkward position.

"I attempted the meditation thing you showed me, but I'm not sure what else to do. Nothing seems to be working." Jaune smiled nervously at the deadpans he was getting. "What?"

"If your eyes are so powerful, do you really think you can achieve anything worthwhile just by meditating?" Blake said.

Jaune hadn't thought about that before. Everyone else knew he hadn't either, due to his facial expression emoting only wonderment.

"Well, whatever it takes, we'll help you get better with it," Yang said. Jaune smiled at her, but the breath was forced out of him by her clap on the back. The other six agreed with her statement. All Jaune could think of was how lucky he was to have such great friends.

 **Ssssssssssssss**

Salem never was one for trusting.

It was an entirely different and new concept to her. Utterly benign. She never understood why anyone really trusted others.

Didn't they know it was so _futile_? Just handing people information and expecting them to be silent, or giving them a job and expecting them to carry it out?

 _I can give humanity credit for one thing: they never stop shocking me._

Salem was also never the most sociable of people, either. Hence why such questions always plagued her mind.

Sure, she had some modicum of faith in her subordinates. No doubt there.

But _trust_?

Far too strong a word for her feelings.

No, she knew exactly why each and every one of them served her. The power she offered was beyond the realm of human comprehension.

She wasn't human, after all. And with the amount of failures she'd had to deal with…

Job availability had never been higher!

 _Fortunately for them, my current lieutenants prove most… satisfactory._

Watts, Tyrian, Hazel, and Cinder all are useful to her. _Especially Cinder_.

So…

With such good lieutenants, ones that she doesn't trust but ones that she knows what they want…

What is this feeling?

This feeling of non-omnipotence, of unforeseen factors, of just _not knowing!_

 _It bothered her to no end._

The table at the top of her tower flipped through the windows, crashing into a few newly formed Beowolves.

Salem knew one thing: this feeling wasn't going away anytime soon.

 **Ssssssssssssssssssss**

The figure stood silent, watching all of these events carefully.

Various ethereal bubbles floated around him, each showing a different scenario.

One bubble, bathed in black and darkness, showed a world where Jaune lost his family and became the shadow of who he is now.

Another bubble, the largest in the room, a myriad of colors. All of them coalesced and met, but never truly mixed. It showed a Jaune dealing with Pyrrha's death by training and trying to find her killer, along with Ruby, Ren, and Nora.

One other bubble was distinguishable. The bubble was in conflict with itself, with one half on fire and the other in complete darkness. Within this bubble, Jaune fought beyond death and got up. A fight of flame and dark waged, with Jaune being the centerpiece.

The bubble the figure focused on, however, was a different one. It was small, one of the tinier spheres, and it showed Jaune with purple eyes.

The figure's interest was piqued. It knew all, knew the culmination of each and every universe, but this one was odd. It loved the original universe, more than any other universes, but this one was… special.

The individual in each and every universe that interested It was known as Jaune. Or the Shadow Dancer. Or any myriad of titles and names, but his first name was Jaune.

It knew this Jaune with purple eyes, however, had potential to be much more.

It was with this thought that It sent out a message to this universe's Jaune.

It didn't matter if Salem won or not; with It's help, Jaune would become more than she could ever be.

 **Ssssssssssssssssssss**

A burst of words into his head awoke him from his slumber.

Jaune shot up from his bed, and the only words he could think of were burning into his head. Repeating.

 _The angel Michael was destined to fight Lucifer in the final battle. He had the power of God on his side. He would win._

But only words that mattered were repeated.

 _Angel. Michael. Fight. Lucifer. Final. Power. God. Win._

His hands clutched his head, and his eyes closed.

The pain subsided. It dulled, stopped, and a cool relief flooded his body.

He once more opened his eyes, and found his eyes saw much more than before.

So very much more.

 **Sssssssssssssss**

 **Kept you waiting, didn't I?**

 **Well, I'm back.**

 **Expect Punished soon. And maybe a new project.**

 **Stay safe, be blessed, Skully out.**


End file.
